In recent years, a technology for making viewers simultaneously enjoy the virtual world and the real world using an overlay technique of laying a graphic or text image that shows a description of the real thing over a real image input through a camera and an MR technique in a portable terminal has been developed.
For example, a technique for, after displaying an icon for showing information on a specific topographical feature, displaying the information on a preview screen if a user selects the icon in a portable terminal is available. Also, a technique for displaying POI information on a screen when there is a topographical feature with POI within a predetermined focus area in a preview screen is available.
However, the above scheme has a disadvantage such that, when there are too many icons in a screen, it is difficult to individually select the icons that the user intends to view. When the topographical feature with POI exists in the preview screen but not within the predetermined focus area, this causes an inconvenience in that the user has to manually move a camera such that the topographical feature is included within the predetermined focus area.